Especial de Halloween!
by Vampiro00123
Summary: Este es un pequeño SxR en honor a este pasado Halloween bastante a destiempo pero en fin aqui esta.  Misato tiene una loca idea y la pone en marcha con los pilotos, que surgira de ello?  OCC Nota:Despues les digo que paso con Hikari y Asuka no desesperen.


Fic sin fines de lucro

Bueno ya que como costumbre se dan dulces el día de muertos Halloween. He decidido darles este pequeño Fic en vez de ello.

Especial de Halloween

Tokio-3 estaba adornada para una fiesta ya muy conocida, no era año nuevo no era navidad era Noche de Halloween, y claro todos pensarían que para el cuartel general de NERV habría actividad día y noche, pero puesto que el comité dio órdenes de que ese día solo se presentaran el personal indispensable mientas que el comandante Ikari se hallaba ausente, todo esto sumado a algunas cosas dio lugar a este pequeño acontecimiento….

Asuka: Porque debemos disfrazarnos ya estamos muy creciditos como para pedir dulces Misato!-Reclamaba aterrada una pelirroja bastante molesta viendo los disfraces que traía en los brazos la mayor y mas se altero al ver que la mayor le entregaba un disfraz.

Misato: Vamos con todo esto de los Evas y los Ángeles están madurando demasiado rápido, deben darse un respiro y disfrutar más la vida-Decía mientras le daba un disfraz rojo y una diadema con unos cuernos-Además tú no eres la única también Shinji y Rei van a disfrazarse.

Asuka: Vamos estamos hablando de Shinji el llorón y la "Niña modelo" que se puede esperar de ellos, por cierto donde están-Pregunto Asuka mientras tomaba de mala gana el disfraz en las manos- Lo haces a propósito verdad?-mirando a Misato con cara de pocos amigos y ojos acusadores

Misato: Yo? tal vez je je, Shinji fue a buscar a Rei para esto, supongo que no ah de tardar.

Departamento de Rei…

Shinji había llegado hace 5 minutos y aun no se decidía a entrar porque...

Shinji: "Misato dijo que llevara a Rei a el departamento pero no se para que, y tal vez si le digo a Rei me pedirá una razón y no la tendré y por lo tanto no irá…"-Mientras pensaba en esto Shinji no se dio cuenta de que a quien iba a buscar estaba en la puerta mirándolo fija mente.

Rei: Ikari-kun? Estas bien?-pregunto Rei con su voz monocorde de siempre parada en la sombría y maltrecha entrada de su departamento.

Shinji solo alcanzo a dar un pequeño salto que mas que parecer un salto de susto pareció un salto ridículo

Shinji: A-ayanami-Shinji hiso una pequeña pausa para calmarse y hablar bien, y bien que mal lo logro a medias-S-solo vengo a pedirte que me acompañes con Misato-dijo mas para si que para ella.

Rei: Espera un momento-y dejando a Shinji en la entrada entro a su departamento.

Rei fue por sus zapatos y su celular que le habían entregado en NERV mientras hacía eso se decía mentalmente "Que querrá la mayor Katsuragi, o será acaso que Shinji quiere que valla con él?" deporto la idea mágicamente la alegro, pues Shinji quería verla, pero también una cierta desilusión paso por su cabeza al recordar lo que había dicho" S-solo vengo a pedirte que me acompañes con Misato.

"y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza empezó su típico andar se dirigió a la puerta.

Rei: Listo- Dicho esto empezó a caminar, dejando a Shinji atrás- Ikari-kun no vas a venir?-preguntaba Rei.

Shinji se dio una bofetada mental al ver que se había vuelto a quedar inmóvil, sabía que Rei le atraía pero al estar cerca de ella todo en su cabeza, hasta sus prioridades se esfumaban y se concentraba en sus pensamientos, que generalmente tenían que ver con la chica que no estaba parada a mas de 10 pasos de él.

Shinji: S-si Ayanami ya voy-Shinji re reclamaba mental mente pues sabía que le debería decir algo, o más bien ese algo era como lo atraía hacia ella, siempre callada, seria, exótica quizás pero extrañamente agradable, aunque fuese siempre en silencio ella le reconfortaba pero siempre existe un pero, siempre que conversaba con ella ocurrían uno u otro factor con lo cual no podía decir nada, respecto a ello era como si el destino, suerte o karma estuviera en su contra ejemplo: si se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela generalmente llegaba Asuka a interrumpir o sonaba el celular etc. En fin por esas y otras causas nunca había podido hablar con ella lo bastante para poder decirle que ella era alguien muy especial para él, pero a él aunque sonara extraño y aunque ella pareciese de hielo o como decía Asuka "Una obediente Muñeca" el sabia que ella sentía y lo sabía porque el aunque pareciese extraño lo podía ver en sus ojos, y aunque los demás dijeran cualquier cosa el sabia que esa era su verdad y en ella creería.

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que al pasar cerca de un parque en reconstrucción Rei se quedo quieta un momento.

Shinji: A-ayanami que sucede?-Viendo que ella se detenía y se quedaba quieta viendo a unos niños que alegremente pedían dulces disfrazados.

Rei: Nada, solo me preguntaba porque hacen eso-decía mientras señalaba a los niños que felices reían-No lo entiendo.

Shinji: B-bueno ellos lo hacen porque es una tradición, no de aquí, porque es de otro país pero, lo hacen por diversión, cada año el 31 de octubre y 1 de diciembre los niños salen con sus amigos y se disfrazan de monstruos o cosas así y van a las casas a pedir dulces y aunque no es nuestra tradición la hemos adaptado para celebrarla cada año-Shinji no era un experto en el tema pero lo sabía porque un par de años atrás hizo lo mismo porque sus tíos le dijeron que era bueno y le explicaron en lo que consistía-Ayanami, nunca has pedido dulces?

Rei: No, nunca eh salido a hacer este tipo de cosas-El brillo en sus ojos se opaco levemente-Supongo que es porque nunca eh tenido amigos.

Shinji: A-ayanami, tu si tienes amigos, o en ese caso quien soy yo-Sabia que Rei era una persona poco sociable y seria hasta cierto punto pero nunca se imagino que hasta ese punto, y dijo esas palabras para tratar de reconfortarla con poco éxito.

Rei: Tu eres Shinji Ikari piloto de la unidad evangelion-01…-Antes de que pudiese continuar Shinji la tomo de el hombro sujetándola suave mente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa.

Shinji: Y-yo soy tu amigo, y como tal entonces mi deber es que tú te sientas bien, y desde que te conozco y tú me conoces cuentas y contaras conmigo-Shinji se sorprendió por sus palabras no por que las había dicho, si no porque eran palabras cargadas de verdad desde principio a fin-Vamos supongo que Misato estará algo impaciente-Y le dirigió una sonrisa, y siguió caminando

Rei no atinaba que hacer esas palabras la habían hecho sentirse bien y una sensación de calor y invadió su pecho y su cara, que estaba ligeramente sonrojada, después de su momentánea pausa solo dijo en un tono muy bajo "Gracias".

Ya en casa de Misato….

Misato: Donde te habías metido Shinji-decía la Mayor-No estuviste haciendo cositas malas con Rei-Chan verdad?-en cuanto termino de hablar los colores se le subieron a la cara a Shinji, mientras que Rei permanecía un paso atrás de Shinji con su típica mascara sin emoción.

Shinji: N-no es lo que piensas Misato-decía moviendo los brazos en manera ridícula-S-solo es que tuvimos que tomar el camino largo por las obras de reconstrucción-decía mientras trataba de que el color le regresara.

Misato: Es muy fácil hacer que te sonrojes Shinji, bueno de todas maneras toma esto y vete a vestir-entregándole un disfraz de Dracula a Shinji –Hoy irán a pedir dulces es una orden, y no hay pero que valga así que vete a cambiar, por cierto, este es para ti Rei, espero que te quede bien, dándole un disfraz.

Rei: Entendido, Mayor-Rei sabía que eso significaría que esa sería la primera vez que ella pediría dulces, tal vez Shinji le enseñaría, esa idea de repente la alegro por dentro.

Así ambos fueron a vestirse, mientras Misato revisaba su refrigerador en busca de su típica lata de alegría liquida.

Shinji acabo de vestirse y salió, el disfraz consistía en un pantalón de vestir una camisa blanca con algunos holanes un chaleco en color negro y una capa de terciopelo negro con rojo complementando el disfraz, que por cierto le había quedado a la talla.

Misato: Wou, hoy tendré que poner la vajilla de plata, Hay un conde en la casa!-decía mientras lo veía y reía levemente-Te queda estupendo Shinji, solo falta el toque final-dicho esto Shinji no alcanzo ni a decir "Pio" en lo que Misato le había puesto maquillaje blanco en la cara-Listo

Shinji: Cof, cof que te ocurre Misato- preguntaba mientras tocia

Misato: Nada…- no alcanzo a decir lo demás porque Asuka hiso su entrada triunfal.

Asuka: Creo que ya esta-Shinji estaba boqui abierto, el disfraz de Asuka estaba espectacular, consistía en una diadema con cuernos, un vestido rojo con negro bastante escotado con una pequeña cola, sin mangas, unos guantes con mayas unas zapatillas rojas, todo esto combinado con un maquillaje negro en los ojos y un labial rojo, todo esto en una combinación casi perfecta-Solo tuve que cambiar algunas piezas de el disfraz por cosas de mi gusto.

Misato: Valla parece que la hija de el señor de las tinieblas vino por nosotros, supongo que el conde tendrá ventaja con el- Asuka se le quedo viendo raro, pues no sabía a qué se refería, pero cuando volteo a ver a Shinji su visión cambio "Valla ese baka se ve bien"-Bueno voy a ayudarle a Rei, esperen aquí.

Asuka: Valla kínder, hasta que pereces hombre-decía la alemana-Lo malo es que solo será una noche.

Shinji solo se hiso de oídos sordos mientras la alemana continuaba hablando, Asuka entonces se enojo y le aventó un cojín, Shinji se quedo helado sentía que se le paraba la circulación de sangre de su cuerpo, ante su visión.

Misato: Parece que el conde no es el único vampiro con clase aquí o si Rei?-decía una alegre Misato tomando por el hombro a Rei

El disfraz de Rei en opinión de Shinji parecía hecho especialmente para ella, un corsét negro con detalles en rojo y una falda con bastantes holanes, además de que para hacer juego unos guantes negros con cintas y un maquillaje negro muy leve en los ojos junto con unas boas de caña alta, si, en definitiva ese disfraz era hecho a su medida.

Shinji tenía la boca abierta, no sabía que decir la miro de arriba a abajo y después de que sus ojos se clavaran en la mirada carmesí de Rei el mundo simplemente desapareció, y con desapareció me refiero a que en ese momento también su vergüenza y miedo todo se esfumo en un momento.

Shinji: Parece que esta dama le ah robado el esplendor a la noche…-se irguió y muy sutilmente con una reverencia con su capa y con un tono bastante sensual el tomo la mano de Rei y la beso -Esta noche parece perfecta, joven y hermosa al igual que esta joven, espero que pueda contener mi instinto lo suficiente para no besar su cuello y vivir con ella en la eternidad… -Misato solo miraba la escena totalmente estupefacta, Asuka no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía que decir, ese no era el Shinji habitual, parecía un verdadero conde, nunca en su vida creyó, ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza que el baka hentai de Shinji luciera tan seguro de sí mismo, pero estaba segura de algo, esa faceta de Shinji le gustaba y mucho.

Rei por su parte estaba como estatua, al oír lo que Shinji le había dicho, le había acelerado el corazón y lo había detenido en un instante con sus palabras, tanto que ella juraría que le daría un ataque, además de el hecho de que su cara estaba bastante roja no bastaba para ejemplificar como se estaba sintiendo, y muy dentro de ella un cierto ego y placer obscuro creció al ver la mirada de Shinji, creció y de sobre manera.

Misato: Wou esa es la actitud Shinji-decía Misato con el pulgar en alto sacando a Shinji de su trance y haciéndolo sonrojar violentamente-Bueno ya que están todos aquí su misión es salir y volver con cuantos dulces puedan cargar-de repente el timbre de el pequeño apartamento sonó, y al abrir la puerta estaba Hikari vestida como bruja.

Hikari: Se encuentra Asuka?-Misato le cedió el paso al interior del departamento-Wou si que se ven bien chicos, y yo que creí que tendría que tardar horas en convencer a Asuka de que fuera conmigo a pedir dulces-dijo esto último con una pequeña risita.

Asuka: Jajaja muy chistosita Hikari esto ha sido obra de Misato-dijo señalando a la aludida-esto es una burla hacia mi persona-decía bastante enojada.

Hikari:-Vamos Asuka será divertido-Y tomando la mano de la pelirroja salió de allí dejando a Rei Misato y Shinji solos.

Misato: Bueno ya van saliendo se les hace tarde-Dirigiéndose a la puerta-Espero que consigan muchos dulces y se diviertan-Los 2 se movieron a la salida y una vez fuera empezó la gran duda de ambos, ¿Dónde pedir dulces? .

Rei: Ikari-kun que debemos hacer ahora-preguntaba Rei, que ciertamente se sentía aliviada de que la alemana no fuese con ellos "Estaremos solos Ikari-kun y yo", un momento porque ese pensamiento?, sería mejor no darle importancia de momento y concentrarse en la labor que les había asignado la mayor Katsuragi

Shinji: B-bien supongo que hay que buscar lugares donde aun habite gente para pedir dulces-Shinji no sabía hacia donde ir pues con todo lo ocurrido con los Ángeles no sabía en donde podría haber gente-E-en fin habrá que buscar.

Dicho esto ambos bajaron las escaleras, y caminaron bastante rato hasta llegar a una tienda que se veía bastante decorada

Shinji: N- no se pueden pedir dulces sin un lugar donde ponerlos verdad?-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a Rei y trataba de no verla a los ojos-vamos a entrar necesitamos algo de este lugar.

Rei: Entendido-Dicho esto ambos entraron a la tienda, era una tienda bastante pequeña, pero bastante decorada, recorriendo un pequeño pasillo Rei pregunto-Que buscamos Ikari-kun?

Shinji: Necesitamos un lugar donde poner los dulces-Decía mientras tomaba un par de recipientes con forma de calabaza bastante grandes-Esto es justo lo que buscamos-dicho esto se dirigió al mostrador y pago los recipientes-Bien ahora si podemos empezar.

Salieron de la tienda y Shinji le entrego un recipiente a Rei.

Shinji: Aquí es donde se cargan los dulces-Entregándole uno a una Rei que miraba expectante y recibía el contenedor-Mira allí parece un buen lugar para pedir dulces-decía mientras señalaba una casa.

Al llegar a esa casa Shinji toco la puerta abrió una mujer de mediana edad y el pronuncio las palabras "Dulce o truco", la mujer sonrió y le dio unos caramelos.

Rei solo observaba atentamente tomando nota de lo que veía, la mujer al ver a la joven también parada allí también le dio unos cuantos dulces y le susurro algo al oído a Shinji lo cual lo puso rojo como un tomate mientras la mujer se reía y cerraba la puerta, Shinji sin poder bajar el sonrojo le dijo a Rei

Shinji: será mejor que busquemos en donde pedir dulces antes de que se haga más tarde-Dicho esto empezó a caminar

Las horas pasaban, pero solo habían conseguido llenar la mitad de su "Calabaza", así que Shinji decidió tomar un descanso en unas bancas que miraban a donde se apreciaba una fuente.

Shinji: C-creo que necesitamos un descanso no te parece Ayanami?-La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza.

Rei, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba bastante cansada pero a la vez feliz, lo único que le parecía extraño era que en cada casa que tocaban y pronunciaban el ya aprendido "Dulce o Truco" siempre le decían algo a Shinji y aunque tratara de escuchar no lo conseguía así que decidió preguntar.

Rei: Ikari-kun, que es lo que te dice la gente, después de que pedimos dulces-decía Rei mirando a Shinji fijamente

Shinji: N-nada-Shinji sabía que él no sabía mentir, pero al recordar las cosas que le decían valia la pena intentarlo, cosas como "Que linda es tu novia", "Chico valla suerte que tienes" entre otras cosas.

Rei: Entonces porque te pones tan rojo después de que pedimos dulces- y puso su calabaza acercándose más a Shinji.

Shinji ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Rei era bastante intuitiva por lo que ella ya parecía saber que él le mentía, y todo empeoro cuando se acerco peligrosamente hacia él, asi que armandoce de el escaso valor que poseía dijo verdaderamente rápido.

Shinji: -Rei le puso un dedo en la boca a Shinji para que se relajara, y en esto, otra vez Shinji cayó victima de esos hipnóticos ojos y bella silueta.

Rei también cayó al mar de esos ojos azules que el poseía, eran demasiadas sensaciones, y todo aumento por Shinji.

Shinji: Solo dicen que eres bonita…-Rei se quedo perpleja y sonrojada pero-Pero están equivocados pues tu eres hermosa casi una diosa…- y poco a poco los labios de Shinji se acercaron a los labios de Rei, Rei solo como si se tratase de algo que ella no podía controlar o más bien no quería controlar se acerco lentamente y cerró los ojos, el beso fue tranquilo, después de todo ambos eran principiantes, pero, no habían pasado ni 103 segundo cuando ese beso se volvió apasionado deseoso, ambos solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos.

Así después de un rato el beso se rompió, ambos se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron contenerse de un nuevo beso, no fue un beso largo como el anterior, pero si un beso que reflejaba los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro esos besos lograron romper esas cadenas que ataban a Rei dejándolo ver a la chica con la cual siempre soñó.

Rei: Shinji, tu me quieres, pregunto recargando su cabeza en el hombro del aludido, y con una sonrisa.

Shinji: Mas que quererte es amarte Rei-Shinji se sentía cálido, nada ni nadie en ese ni en cualquier otro mundo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, con ella a su lado sus miedos parecían morir, ante ella se podía abrir y no esperar una puñalada, ella era diferente…- Me parece que Misato nos estará esperando- decía mientras abrazaba a Rei- supongo que puede esperar, no lo crees Rei?

Así permanecieron con una sonrisa hasta más tarde.

Shinji: Rei crees que podamos repetir esto?-pregunto tomando su mano.

Rei: Cuando gustes-y se acurruco mas en el cuello de Shinji- Ahora se que no estoy sola, y creo que nunca más lo estaré.

Shinji: Claro que no, nunca lo permitiré, lo juro-esas palabras hacían que Rei se estremeciera pero de pronto.

El celular de Shinji empezó a sonar y en cuanto contesto…

Misato: Shinji donde estas? Estas bien? Esta Rei contigo? A qué hora piensan volver?-Shinji colgó el teléfono, el sabia que debería de dar una larga explicación pero valdría la pena

Rei: Quien era?-pregunto

Shinji: Nadie Rei nadie

Al finar ambos encontraron a su persona ideal en un extraño día de Halloween en Tokio-3.

Fin

Nota: Bien ese es mi especial de Halloween espero que les haya gustado un poco fuera de tiempo pero bueno espero sus criticas dudas y comentarios, nos leemos pronto

Att:Vampiro


End file.
